


My Darling, This is the End

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "We can't do this anymore."





	My Darling, This is the End

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: My Darling, This is the End  
Author: Michelle K.   
Site: http://glimmershine.tripod.com  
Category: tww100 drabble, Abbey/Donna  
Rating: PG  
Summary: "We can't do this anymore."  
Disclaimer: Characters: Aaron's. Title: The   
Doors'.

*

**My Darling, This is the End by Michelle K.**

"We can't do this anymore," Abbey says. 

(The rumors have become too plentiful, too loud, too threatening.)

"I know," Donna replies.

(It could only end like this -- unless they wanted it to conclude in a blaze of tragedy.)

"I really care about you--"

"But you love him," she mutters.

(She was always going to be a fling, a secret to be kept from Jed Bartlet.)

"I'm sorry."

Donna shakes her head. "I don't blame you."

(She's to blame. She's the one who wanted this so desperately.)

Before she leaves, she whispers, "I love you."

(She is not heard.)

FIN


End file.
